Bet on it
by Triss Evans
Summary: Mi primer Dramione. lo escribi mientras escuchaba bet on it, y dee pronto llego la inspiracion... Soy pésima en lso resúmenes, mejor entren, lean y opinen, no es muy largo, y no tardaran casi nada en leerlo...


**Hola!!**

**Pues aquí dejo mi primer Dramione... no sé como me ha quedado, pero espero que les guste.**

**Me acabo de enterar de que los Song-Fiscs estan prohibidos en esta página, así que elimino la cancion, pero recuerdo que lo escribí escuchando "BET ON IT" de HSM, aquí dejo el link de la cancion, subtitulada al español, por si alguien quiere escucharla. **

www. youtube. com /watch?vxcrSFuHAg (sin espacios)

* * *

Siempre me dicen como debo ser, qué debo pensar, con quien me conviene juntarme y con quien no debo hacerlo nunca. Desde pequeño me han dicho que soy mejor que los demás, que soy "especial" por tener lo que ellos llaman "sangre pura". Lo peor no es que viva cada día rodeado de esos pensamientos, lo peor es que yo también lo pensaba...

Ahora algo me hace cambiar de opinión, nunca pensé que pudiera sucederme, pero me ha pasado, y sé que mi padre nunca lo va a aceptar.

Por un lado la quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero por otra parte sé que eso implica poner a toda mi casa, y a mi familia en mi contra, además de que no sé si ella me quiere a mí también, la verdad es que no tiene motivo alguno para pensar en mi, siempre la he tratado muy mal, pero yo solo hacia lo que me han enseñado, hasta ahora no me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad quiero.

No sé que hacer, ella es hija de muggles, y yo vengo de una de las más ancestrales familias de magos. Quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí, pero también la quiero a ella. Seguro que si hablara con mi madre me nombraría a cientos de brujas de sangre pura para que eligiera, pero yo la quiero a ELLA, solo a ella. Adoro su rizado pelo castaño, su inteligencia, su forma de hablar... debo tomar una decisión, pero ¿como puedo saber si es correcta?

No puedo saberlo, no hasta que haga algo. Pero no soportaría que me rechazara...

Me he decidido, sé que a los demás no les va a parecer bien, pero me da igual, hoy voy a mostrarme tal y como soy, nada de máscaras, ni de mostrar una seguridad que no tengo. Hoy voy a dejar de ser quien todos querían que fuese y voy a ser yo, solo eso. Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, sé que está en los jardines, cerca del lago, siempre va allí cuando se pelean ella y ese Weasley, y hoy en pociones me he dado cuenta de que no se hablaban, así que seguro que está allí.

Me acerco despacio a ella. Cuando estoy a unos pocos metros me doy cuenta de que esta llorando. No puedo evitarlo, me siento a su lado. Ella me mira sorprendida, es extraño que me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta, tiene la voz quebrada y ronca, se nota que hace rato que está llorando.

-Nada, solo ayudarte- he decidido ser sincero, voy a cumplir mi palabra.

-¿Desde cuándo me ayudas tú? Creía que te daba asco acercarte a una sangre sucia- sus palabras me hieren, pero puedo notar que está luchando por contener las lágrimas.

- Si, es cierto, no puedo negarlo, pero la gente cambia, incluso yo puedo hacerlo...

Me mira con la duda y la desconfianza en sus hinchados ojos. No me cree, lo sé, pero no puedo culparla por no confiar en mi. La he tratado demasiado mal durante todos estos años como para que me perdones en un momento, pero tengo que intentarlo. No quiero perderla.

-Sé que suena raro, y sé que no me crees, que no confías en mi, y lo entiendo, pero tienes que saber que he crecido en una familia que me decía desde que tengo uso de razón que soy mejor por mi sangre. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no es cierto, de que hay cosas más importantes. Quiero cambiar, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, tengo miedo de que nadie me acepte, de que no me entiendan en mi familia, en mi casa, pero que tampoco me acepten los demás, todos a los que traté mal... pero no estoy aquí solo por eso, aunque todo está relacionado. Estoy aquí porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti, porque me duele verte sufrir por un pelirrojo que no te merece, estando yo aquí- le paso un brazo por lo hombros, porque ha comenzado a llorar. No me obliga a quitarlo, eso es una buena señal, espero.

Me mira a los ojos, ahora solo puedo ver confusión en su rostro, parece que quiere creerme, pero tiene miedo de equivocarse. Va a decir algo, pero se arrepiente.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? Por favor, dímelo, quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea.

- Es que no pudo creer que solo porque tu familia o tus amigos te digan algo tú lo hayas seguido a rajatabla todos estos años. Tú también tenías que estar de acuerdo con eso...

- La verdad es que desde pequeño siempre he querido ser especial, diferente, ser distinto a los demás, pero ahora sé que debería haber buscado otra forma de hacerlo, por eso quiero que confíes en mi, porque quiero cambiar.

Ya está, lo he dicho le he dicho todo lo que pienso, le he dicho que la quiero, solo puedo esperar a que ella decida. No me reconozco a mí mismo, creo que es ahora cuando vuelvo a ser como siempre. Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que solía bajar al pueblo muggle a jugar con otros niños, pero mis padres me lo prohibieron, desde entonces empezaron a decirme que era mejor por ser sangre limpia.

-Por favor, dime lo que piensas- le suplico, mi brazo sigue rodeando sus hombros, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Tardo un rato en responder, parece que estaba midiendo sus palabras.

- No se que pensar, una parte de mi me dice que eres sincero... que es ahora cuando de verdad comienzas a ser sincero, pero la otra me dice que no debería confiar en ti, que puede que todo sea un truco, y que al final salga perdiendo yo como siempre que confío en alguien.- parecía enfadada consigo misma, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunté, secándoselas cuidadosamente con la mano que no tenía alrededor de su hombro.

Me miro con la desconfianza grabada en su rostro. Sigue sin confiar en mí, ya no sé que hacer para convencerla.

-Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy sincero cuando te digo que te quiero... por favor- le supliqué, acercando un poco mi rostro al suyo.

- Es... - comenzó- es por...

-Déjame que intente adivinar- le dije, al ver que le costaba mucho comenzar- estás así por Weasley, ¿verdad?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo he visto con Lavender en la sala común- me dijo, intentando reprimir sus sollozos.

-No te merece, él lo sabe, y yo también, tú te mereces alguien que te acepte, alguien que no se moleste si no lo ayudas, alguien que no te exija estar siempre tras él... alguien como yo- no sé de donde he sacado el valor para decirle eso, pero lo he dicho.

_  
_-Quiero creerte...

- Entonces créeme. Solo te pido tu confianza. Yo no voy a hacerte daño, no voy dejarte caer, pero eres tú la que debe elegir. Él es tu amigo desde siempre, y yo soy el que siempre te humilló, pero te quiero, te quiero de tal modo que estoy dispuesto a dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos, y a estar contigo siempre. Te quiero aunque todos me digan que debo odiarte. Te quiero. Escógeme, quédate conmigo, quiéreme. Sólo te pido eso, y te prometo darte todo lo que quieras a cambio- ahora solo unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros.

-Por favor, apuesta por mí, cree en mi... - le susurro, acercándome un poco mas a ella, que también se acerca- Puedo cambiar, por favor, dame la oportunidad de hacerlo... - ahora nuestros labios casi se rozan-Ayúdame ha hacerlo.

-Tengo miedo –me confesó- tengo miedo de que me hagas daño... no quiero seguir sufriendo.

- Yo no voy a hacerte eso, te lo juro... Puedes confiar en mí- le dije, acercándome un poco más a ella, hasta rozar sus labios.

Ella no me rechazó, al contrario, me devolvió el beso. Tras unos instantes, que fueron con diferencia los mejores de mi vida, nos separamos.

-Puedes confiar en mí- repetí, sonriéndole.

- Lo sé... - me contestó

* * *

**Que os ha parecdo??**

**Por favor, un review, me hace ilu... xDD  
**

**Y si os ha gustado esta historia, pasaos por "Buscando tu amor", y me decis que tal está  
**


End file.
